The Adventures of the Demi-Nations
by Banki SilverWolf
Summary: The countries have had many children with humans. Sixty one in fact. The life of a demi-nation was never easy and with the global prophecy coming true it never will be. Follow the lives of our fellow heroes, some lives more tragic than others. Many pairings and OC's
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte's Chapter

**(A/N) this idea has been in my head for a while now and I hope you like it. A lot of my characters will have tragic and depressing pasts, but it'll get happy I promise ^_^**

* * *

The streets of Paris were busy, as always. The smell of freshly cooked bread from the bakery across the street filled my nostrils. I stood at the edge of a tall building and looked down. It seemed like the only way out of this terrible nightmare.

A single tear fell down my face as I repeated the words that were screamed at me.

"You're ugly, no one will ever love you!"

"Why don't you just kill yourself!"

The memories of my mother brought me to tears.

She left me at the age of eight to whore herself to unknown men. She didn't care about me.

I slowly took another step and clenched my shirt determinedly. I had to end this. I couldn't go any longer. I took my last step and my legs softly slipped, my body picking up pace as I fell. When I hit the floor I was over come by darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. Am I in heaven? I looked around to see nurses, doctors, and my father all gathered around me.

I'll take that as a no then. I'm not dead...just in pain.

"You're awake it's a miracle!" Dad shouted. "Why the hell would you jump off an eight story building? How are you even alive?"

I blink at him as new tears fall down my face. "I was wondering the same thing papa," I chocked out. "Why didn't I die?"

In walked a nurse with a depressed look on her face. She handed Papa a sheet of paper and looked towards me.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but the results for this test seem to indicate that he is not your father," she said. My whole world seemed to stop. The one person that I had, the man that raised me, was never my father.

He stood out of his chair and slowly walked to the door.

"Papa...please, I still love you," I cried. He turned to me with hatred in his eyes.

"I can't even look at you without seeing your mothers face, laughing at me," he hissed. "I have to leave. I don't want to see your face."

My heart shattered into tiny peaces the moment he said that. He slammed the door and left me alone with only my tears and my blood stained bandages.

* * *

It was a few days later and I felt completely fine strangely. A nurse stood in front of me, taking off my bandages. Suddenly she dropped the new bandages and screamed.

"Y-you w-were b-broken ev-verywhere," she stuttered. "H-how is it, t-that you're h-healed?"

I stared at her confused and look down to my now completely healed leg. There was nothing on it that could have showed I was ever hurt. No bruise, no scar. Nothing.

"This is insane," she whispered. "I'm getting the doctor."

"That won't be necessary," said a man in black. "She belongs to the government. She'll be coming with us."

He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. I tried to fight his hold, but he was too strong.

"Where are you taking me!" I shouted. He turned around and smiles.

"To a place where you'll meet your father," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Ethan's chapter

**(A/N) Next chappy yay! This ones still sad, but happier. I really love Ethan. He's such a good big brother. Enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

I sighed. Another day at the orphanage. Another day of abuse. Another day if being Invisible.

The children gathered around to eat what little food was offered to them. I held Sophia close to my chest. She was the only thing that ever truly made me happy. She never forgot about me.

Even my own mother forgot about me. When I was born the doctors said that she had a cucusion and forgot she was even pregnant. She claimed that she did not want me and I was put in a foster home. No one knew who my father was.

Sophia's mother left her in a hotel room when she was two and never came back. They didn't know who her father was either, so she came here and we have been together ever since. I claimed her as my sister and I plan on adopting her when I turn eighteen and leave.

I'm fifteen and Sophia is three. Because of my age I have been given jobs harder than the little ones. They sweep the floors and do the dishes. I help with the meals and occasionally take care of the babies. Poor little ones don't get enough love. Children need compassion in order to survive. It's a proven fact.

Sophia sipped the rest of her soup and sat the bowl on the table. I stared at my half finished bowl and realized she was staring at me questionably. She couldn't talk, not that she didn't have the ability to, she just chose to remain silent.

"I'm just thinking that's all," I smiled. "You don't have to worry about me."

She nodded her small head and yawned.

"It's about time for your nap isn't it?" I asked and again she nodded. I quickly finished my lunch and put the bowls in the sink.

Before I was able to get to the room; however, I was greeted by a voice from the intercom. "Eighteen year old Ethan Miller and three year old Sophia...no last name, please report to my office. I have great news for you."

It was told with fake happiness, that was obvious. I gave Sophia a apologetic glance and she nodded. We turned and walked past the dining room into a hall that led up to a room. Being sent to this room was either to be punished or adopted. It seemed like both heaven and hell to the poor orphans.

I slowly opened the door to reveal a frowning women whose name was to us, simply Ms. M. She was a terrible women, who was responsible for most of the misery that the children went through. She cut the budget in half, so the children had tasteless meals. She prohibited playing outside, not wanting to be responsible for a child wondering off. She put on a fake smile when others were around, so she could keep her job. Not like she wanted it though.

"I have gotten information regarding your father," she said. "It turns out you two are siblings and he wishes to have you."

I smiled wider than I ever have in my whole life. Not only was I going to meet my father, but Sophia was really my sister. I would have been fine if she was not, but this just made it even better.

"When will we be able to meet him?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," she sighed. "But kid that doesn't mean you don't have to do your chores in the morning."

"My names Ethan," I sighed. "You said it not to long ago."

"It doesn't matter," she hissed. "I'll never see you again anyways."

"I guess you have a point," I said. "Is that all?"

"Yes now leave my office," she commanded. I quickly turned around and headed to our beds.

They were held in a large room, about twenty of them leaned against the walls. Ours were the last two by the far right corner away from the door. We often shared a bed, considering Sophia was so small and I worried she would fall off and hurt herself.

"We're finally going to have a family Sophia," I whispered to where the other sleeping children would not hear me. She sat up and smiled, as if saying that we've always been a family. I smiled down at her and gave her a big hug. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

She fell asleep in my arms, her small breathing felt smoothing.

* * *

**(A/N) I know it's short. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind a chair*** **I hope I update soon...**

**Oh and just in case you're wondering, each chapter is going to be about one of the main characters...there's about ten. After that the story will continue and you'll know what happened to the other kids. **


End file.
